Sakura Kasugano VS Videl Satan
Sakura Kasugano VS Videl Satan is a What If? Death Battle, and the 3rd episode of QuasimodoBellringer's third season. Description Dragonball Z VS Street Fighter! Which short-haired martial artist woman will emerge victorious! Interlude Wiz: Martial Arts. A fighting style that needs discipline and control to..... Boomstick: Outright destroy your opponents! And nothing is more sexy than a tomboyish woman with short hair, who could kick you ass! Such as Videl Satan, the daughter of Hercule, and student of Gohan from Dragonball Z. Wiz: And [[Sakura Kasugano|'Sakura Kasugano']], Ryu's crazy fangirl who has learned to use his moves just by imitating them, and later became his student. Boomstick: Sad things is both of them have decided they have since wanted to just settle down and start families, but hey, they were still such badasses in their past! He's Wiz, and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to decide who would win a Death Battle Videl Wiz: The Dragonball series is filled with many powerful, planet destroying heroes. Goku, Beerus, Vegeta, and Majin Buu, just to name a few. Boomstick: But then there are the characters who may not be all powerful, but can still kick some serious ass against other humans. Such as the World Martial Arts Champion, Hercule Satan, as well as his teenage daughter Videl. Wiz: Trained by her father since she was young, Videl has been into martial arts ever since infancy, and ever since her dad became such a glory obsessed man ever since he 'defeated' Cell, Videl has a few anger issues. Boomstick: But don't worry, she has a healthy outlet for her anger. She just goes into the city and beats the shit out of criminals! Wiz: Eventually entering High School, Videl soon met Goku's son Gohan, and though relations were.....strained.....at first between them. Boomstick: And by strained you mean she hates everything about him, and finding out Gohan is the local hero known as the Great Saiyaman, she blackmailed him into teaching her to use ki and how to fly. Wiz: Well...yeah....but hey, over the course of the training she became less rude and even began to develop a crush on him. Even cutting her hair when he suggested that long hair might be a weakness in a fight. Boomstick: ...and because Gohan finds short hair on girls to be as sexy as can be....can't blame him. A short haircut can look soooo hot on the right girl, and Videl pulls off the look perfectly! (TBC) Sakura Kasugano Fight Results Trivia * This is the first Death Battle on the fanon wiki where Videl fights. * This is the first Death Battle on the fanon wiki where Sakura Kasugano fights. * This battle can be considered a sequel to Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki Who do you think wins? Sakura Videl Who are you rooting for? Sakura Videl Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Capcom' Themed Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Street Fighter vs DBZ Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years